


Unrequited Love

by Batscree



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worse feeling is loving someone, and them not loving you back the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love

"Oh, wow Spike, um, I don't really know what to say..."

The unicorn mare smiled sheepishly at the dragon in front of her. He had a hopeful glint in his emerald, green eyes and a nervous grin on his face. He had just confessed his feelings for the mare and was now awaiting for her response.

"I, uh... I'm sorry Spike but, I don't feel the same way..."

His face fell as she looked at the ground, a hoof over her arm. Her face slightly flushed in embarrassment and she refused to meet his gaze.

"But maybe we can still be friends?" She offered, smiling awkwardly.

Just, friends. 

Right.

"O-of course..! Just friends... Sure, Sweetie Belle..."

She gave a soft smile, nodding her head. She waved him goodbye and headed home. He was left there, alone, and feeling empty.

He had already accepted the fact that Rarity would never return his feelings a long time ago. He learned the hard way that she only viewed him as a little brother or son, sometimes even as a servant, but never a possible lover. And thinking back on it, she really did treat him like a baby sometimes.

After reaching puberty, his hormones forced him to be much more protective of his masculinity and constantly perusing somepony who'd only coddle him, wasn't helping. So he put his foot down and gave up on Rarity. He also demanded more respect from her and the others. He was an assistant and friend, not a child to coo at and coddle.

And, much to his surprise and light joy, he had fallen for somepony else, a filly around his age who wouldn't belittle him for his age.

Sweetie Belle.

Yes, even he'd admit falling for the younger sister of your previous crush was kind of pathetic and lame, but... He really took an interest in her. She was sweet, fun loving, a great singer, and spoke her mind. She had also aged fairly well and wasn't as childish as she once was. She, along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, finally received their cutie marks!

He had spent more time around her and the others, learning more about her and growing close. She saw him as a close friend and he saw her as a possible love interest. It was weird, but having somepony see you as an equal and not as a child was a breath of fresh air when you're constantly around ponies much older than you.

The two were much older now, no longer kids, and were entering young adulthood. He thought now was the perfect time to confess his love for her and start a new and deeper relationship. He had waited for months, in constant feelings of unrequitedness and frustration at himself before he could finally worked up the nerves to tell her.

And this was her response.

He gave a shaky sigh, heading back home to the castle. He thought over all the times the two had spent together, bonding and growing. He remembered how supportive he was of Sweetie's first dancing recital, how he had been there for her when she got stage fright and nearly left right then and there.

He recalled the other time when he and Twilight were reorganizing the new library and how she and the other CMC showed up to help. Sure, Twilight, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo were there, but the two got to have a few laughs and read comics when the others weren't looking.

He smiled at the memory of Sweetie's beautiful smile, cute laugh, like music to his ears. She really was beautiful like her older sister, but she had a more modest charm to her. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind once he arrived at the entrance of the castle.

He entered, closing the doors on the way in and headed straight to his room. He plopped onto his bed sheets, curling up in the soft covers. It shouldn't hurt this much he thought. It was just a small rejection, that's all. It's not like she yelled or laughed at his feelings or anything. She still wanted to be friends.

Just friends.

Oh how those two simple words stung him.

He didn't want to 'just be friends,' he wanted them to be lovers! He wanted her to be his special somepony! He wanted to protect her and have her as his! To be able to hug her and have her know it was more than just two friends being friends! To kiss her and her kiss him back! To be able to spend the rest of their lives together!

There was only so much simple friendship could do. Friendship may be magic and do wonderful things, but love was far more powerful. Love can overcome anything, even in the hardest of times. Love filled a void in everyone and offered a fulfillment. Love is a power that not even the Elements of Harmony could rival. And she didn't feel the same way. She didn't return his confessions of love. She didn't share the same power he had for her.

He let a soft sob escape and muffled it with his pillow. Alone and empty, he released all his motions in the quiet emptiness of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch, poor Spike. :( 
> 
> I wrote this a while back as part of a of angst prompts challenge, but never wrote anymore after. I may or may not write a follow up to this, but I don't know. If ya'll want to see a sequel, I'll conjure something up.


End file.
